Is There Somewhere
by SabrinasWonderland
Summary: Riley was your typical antisocial misfit— Quirky, stressed, and an obsessive nightblogger. The world was so big to the young girl. Everything was confusing, but one thing managed to keep it's focus in her mind. [AU]


"You almost done in there?" Three loud bangs sounded on the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled angrily, rolling my eyes at my annoying little brother.

"Mom!" He shrieked in a shrill, overtired voice. "Riley won't leave the bathroom!"

"Tell him to give me some privacy!" I barked.

"Mom!" He shouted again. "MOM!"

"She doesn't want to respond," I shook my head in annoyance. "I don't blame her, you're being obnoxious."

I grabbed my phone off the vanity and slammed my hairbrush down in it's place, then stomped to the door and yanked it open.

"Use the stupid bathroom!" I snarled in his ear and pushed past him.

The clock read 7:05.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and pulling the front door to my apartment open.

I forced my uncomfortable earbuds into my small ears and unlocked my phone. My nimble fingers swiped through my phone and turned my music up so loud that I couldn't hear myself think. Then I ran. My long legs whipped back and forth beneath me, tiredly carrying me towards the subway as I prayed I'd make it in time.

And, god bless America, I made it with only moments to spare. I panted heavily, breathing in the vile air at the station, and boarded the transport.

I slipped into an empty seat and turned my attention to my phone, where I had two unread messages from Darby.

7:23am: "Ew school help."

7:26am: "Where are u I'm so board"

I rolled my eyes and responded quickly.

7:27am: "I'm on the subway, idiot."

7:27am: "and learn how to spell bored,"

7:28am: "it's almost like you didn't take English class in 3rd grade"

7:29am: "I did"

7:29am: "I just didn't pay attention."

7:31am: "and I'll have you know, that was autocorrect."

7:31am: "sure it was."

The subway doors jolted open and I exited the subway, the station, and then approached the front steps to the hell which we people call "school".

"Riles!" Darby exclaimed with an exaggerated sigh of relief. "I was so bored without you, thank god."

"Didn't you have Sarah to keep you entertained?"

"Hah!" She forced a fake laugh. "That's funny, you actually think that she showed up on time? We'll be at least halfway through first period by the time she gets here."

"True," I chuckled. "C'mon." I grabbed her wrist and we headed toward my locker.

"Hold this for me, would you please?" I held a textbook out to my blonde friend.

"Do I look like your servant?" She raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"No, Darby, of course not. You look like a bookshelf to me." I said, handing her the thick hardcover book.

I zipped my backpack back up and hung it carefully on the hook in my locker.

I looked across the hall and saw a few girls chatting. I recognized them all easily.

There was Yindra, she and I go way back to, like, second grade. We've been friends forever, but we don't really hang out or even talk often. It's weird.

There's Haley, uh, she's quiet and comes off kind of snobby sometimes. I dunno, I always feel like she's judging me. I know she's probably really nice though. We just really don't know each other at all.

Marissa... She's really... something. Everyone calls her Missy. She's really beautiful, but her personality is so extra. I feel like she and I could be great friends if she weren't so snarky and entitled all the time. She and I have similar music taste, so I really wish I could actually like her. She's just too stuck up for me, I'm sure she's sweet deep down. Her dad has lots of money and she basically lives a perfect life. Survival of the richest, I guess.

And there's Maya Hart. She and I never met until two years ago when we were freshman. I don't even know why. I just never saw her around, I guess. She's in art, French, and gym with me, but one year we had literally every class together. You'd think we would be friends, but I'm not cool enough. She's not even cool. She's smart but extremely modest, with a low self esteem and a quirky attitude. She's sweet and loving, and an antisocial nerd. But she's still so cool. I'm not sure how to describe it. She has super thick eyebrows, the kind people would make fun of. But nobody does. Because they look good on her. Somehow she rocks everything. Maybe it's just because she doesn't care what other people think of her, so she just seems so much more confident and perfected. Who knows.

All I know is, I would kill to be part of her friend group. They're the type of people who should be completely outcast like I am, but some how they just aren't. Normally, if you're on tumblr until 3am blogging shitposts that you can't even understand anymore, you're seen as weirdo with no social life. Trust me, I know. But they do it without anyone caring. Or maybe others do care, but I don't. Nobody really messes with them. They're so cool and nice, it's intimidating

"You can stop staring at her, Riley." Darby snapped me back into focus.

"I am NOT staring at Maya, Jesus Christ." I snapped quietly.

"I never said anything about her." She retorted with a smirk.

"Neither did I," I said quickly, shooting her a glare.

"You know, Riles," She continued. "It's okay to be gay. I'm gay too."

"No, I know it's okay, Darby. And you aren't gay, you're madly in love with your boyfriend."

"Okay, but I'm, like, half gay. I'm, like, bi."

"Being bisexual isn't being half gay. Nice try, maybe next time try educating yourself."

"Okay, fine. I'm bi, not half gay. Chill. Everyone's hot. There. I like, like, everyone."

"So you're pan..."

"Did you just fucking..." She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" 

"I'm not a fucking kitchen utensil." She barked, holding my textbook out to give it back to me.

"I never said you were." I rolled my eyes, shoving the book into my locker. "I said pan. As in pansexual. Which is when your love isn't limited to gender. Look it up, you might learn something for once." I grabbed my English binder and closed my locker up.

I walked down the hallway toward my classroom, Darby standing quietly at my side as we felt the whole group of girls' eyes on us.

"Hello!" Maya's sweet voice chirped at me and sliced my thoughts into millions of new ones. I faced her, avoiding looking her straight in the eyes.

"Hey," I waved shyly. She smiled in response and went back to her group.

My face burned red, but I went on my way to English class.

"You're kidding, right?" Darby whispered into the back of my neck. "Shee expects us to write an essay on this book? I don't know what the hell happened in chapter 2, never mind chapter 26! And who cares how that impacts the story?"

"I read you the book, Darby." I rolled my eyes. "Next time I'm leaving you on your own if you aren't gonna pay attention."

"I did pay attention!" She retorted. "It's just, this stuff couldn't have possibly impacted the story if I can't remember how it impacted it."

"Well, I can remember how it impacted it. You forget everything, it's nothing to do with this being a ridiculous thing to write about. It has everything to do with YOU not being able to commit a single thing to memory."

"Alright, alright. Can I see your notes, PLEASE?"

"Jesus Christ, Walker. This is the last time. Get a hold of your life, will you?" I pulled a sheet of paper out of my binder and ripped the doodle-filled margins off. "Last time." I repeated, slipping her the paper and tucking the scrap into my pocket.


End file.
